The Gods
'The Eelian Pantheon' The gods of Eelia can be divided into three classes, and are ranked accordingly. The Protogenoi: The first born of the gods and the most powerful of them all. The Protogenoi are the sires of all the Theoi (Though little is known about the true family tree of the Pantheon as their reproductive habits are alien to mortals) and the giver of godhood to all the Daimones. There are eight total Protogenoi. Worship of the Protogenoi is absolute and the higher ranking the god is the greater the act of worship must be to gain their favor. Only the finest of cities, the greatest of conquests and the largest of temples will stand in homage to the Protogenoi. The Theoi: Lesser than the Protogenoi, the Theoi are the offspring of the Protogenoi or of other Theoi. The Theoi are worshiped to a lesser extent and often in conjunction with their Protogenoi superiors. Smaller temples and cities, lesser victories and daily toils are offered as worship to the Theoi. The Daimones: The lesser of the true gods, the Daimones were born mortal, but were given godhood. These gods are seldom worshiped, especially by themselves and there are no temples or cities built in their honor, however shrines and monuments to the Daimones are common. Paragons: The Paragons are mortals of such great achievement, personality and scale that they have inspired their own religious level following. Those who follow them form the various cults that are spread around Eelia. Worship of a Paragon does not exclude the worship of the divine, but rather focuses the cultist’s worship through a singular pursuit or personality. Paragons are the only mortals permitted to enter the Eternal Garden once they ascend to the afterlife and will be given palaces upon the Otium Fields (Or the Morsus Plain should they be evil). The Paragons will never find themselves on the Erratus Expanse, because despite the entrapment of their soul on the mortal plane for whatever reason, for a Paragon, Obitese will wait. 'The Gods of Eelia' Agime, The King (Protogenoi) King and father of the Gods, God of the sun and light. Represented by the sun, a lion and the laurel crown. Agime can be found in nearly every temple, city and legion across the Empire. As the King of the gods, he is the most important deity and to spurn him, regardless of the purpose or patron of any undertaking is considered extremely foolish. The Theoi associated with Agime Februun:(Theoi) God of the Sky, represented by clouds and the rainbow, often with the sun icon included. Lune:(Theoi) Goddess of the moon, represented by the moon and dark / light contrasts. Solsten:(Theoi) God of the Stars, represented by the stars and constellations. Dianthus, The Queen (Protogenoi) Queen and mother of the gods, goddess of life and fertility. Represented by the giant oak, various fruits, pregnant women and the crown of laurels. Dianthus, like Agime, can be found in nearly every temple and city in Eelia, though she is often absent in legions and forts. Like Agime, it is seen as foolish to ignore her, particularly around fields, families and livestock. The Theoi associated with Dianthus Ithmius: (Theoi) Goddess of the Fields, represented by sheaves of wheat and grain. Jondan: (Theoi) God of livestock, represented by horses, bulls, sheep and other livestock. Methicci: (Theoi) Goddess of healing, herbs, poisons and medicine, represented by bandages, herbs, and hemlock. Charun (Protogenoi) Goddess of the earth and land, represented by hills, landscapes, and many growing things. Charun is a favorite of Dianthus and provides her mother with the canvas on which to paint her masterpieces. The Theoi associated with Charun Togadine:(Theoi) God of the Mountains, represented by mountains and caves. Iccena:(Theoi) Goddess of the forests, represented by stands of trees, often pine. Londinius:(Theoi) Goddess of wine, ale, spirits and frivolity, represented by ale tankards, grapes and dancing girls. Circuli (Protogenoi) God of Water and the Sea, represented by waves, ships and whirlpools. Circuli is an adversary to his sister Charun and once tried to usurp her rule by flooding the world. An accord was reached however and the balance between land and water was created, both needing the other to survive. The Theoi associated with Circuli Piscen:(Theoi) God of the fishes, represented by fish and nets. Tempasten:(Theoi) God of storms, represented by dark clouds and lightning bolts. Xown:(Theoi) Goddess of rivers, streams and lakes, represented by river icons and still waters. Haracle (Protogenoi) God of war and the hunt. Represented by swords, shields, spears and dogs. Haracle can be seen as a violent and dangerous malcontent among the Protogenoi and is often portrayed as the enemy in god tales, though he is a protector and grantor of victory to militaries and a favorite of soldiers, as well as hunters and trappers across the Empire. The Theoi associated with Haracle Glumberdoc:(Theoi) God of the forge and fire, represented by the anvil, the hammer and fire. Serivoord:(Theoi) God of Competition and sport, represented by wrestlers, discus and running figures. Hiretone:(Theoi) God of roads, travel and hospitality, represented by roads, carts and maps. Osis (Protogenoi) God of Death and Justice, represented by scales, closed eyes and pyres. Osis is the youngest of the Protogenoi and seeing the newly formed world of mortal life he was disgusted at the chaos and unbridled frivolity and passions that he saw. In response he created death, judgment, consequence and populated the realm of the gods outside of the Eternal garden with the souls of the dead. The Theoi associated with Osis Ao:(Theoi) Goddess of pestilence, represented by insects, the locust the most common. Io:(Theoi) Goddess of famine, represented by dead sheaves of wheat and grain. Eo:(Theoi) Goddess of plague, represented by skeletons and skulls. Epearin (Protogenoi) Goddess of wisdom and intellect, represented by scrolls, scales and candles. Epearin, aghast at the wasted potential of certain races after the creation of the mortal plane created free thought and curiosity and gifted certain races of animals with these characteristics, making them sentient. A controversial move among the Pantheon. The Theoi associated with Epearin Sericles:(Theoi) Goddess of art and music, represented by the brush and the lyre. Hiksas:(Theoi) God of crafting, represented by pots and the loom. Achidemes:(Theoi) God of scholarly pursuits, represented by a single candle and the quill. Davonii (Protogenoi) Goddess of Love, represented by doves, apples and roses. Davonii saw what her brother Haracle has brought upon the world with war and competition and in an effort to soften the sentient world she created love, desire and sex. The Theoi associated with Davonii Erxos:(Theoi) Goddess of lust and pleasure, represented by nude forms and graphic sexual items. Klethos:(Theoi) Goddess of jealousy, represented by dead, thorny roses and small daggers. Verish:(Theoi) God of marriage and family, represented by the hearth, children and the wedding arch. The Daimones Tannis:(Daimones) Messenger of the gods, represented by wings and a trumpet. Shrines are often seen at senate houses and crossroads. Scitore:(Daimones) Bringer of justice, represented by the bow and arrow and scales. Shrines are often found at courthouses and execution sites. Obitese:(Daimones) Guide to the afterlife, represented by a winged chariot. Shrines are often found at funeral sites and bath houses, the bath seen as a symbolic baptism and preparation for the journey to Doxa. Prosperos:(Daimones) God of merchants, trade and money, represented by weighted scales, and coinage. Shrines are often found in marketplaces and Guild Halls. Frect:(Daimones) God of luck, represented by dice and a flipping or balanced coin. Shrines can often be seen at gambling halls and taverns.